Talk:Death Machine
eh Seems a little too TF2.......but I like it. -- its an XM214 microgun, a mini gun cannot be carried (its to heavy) Thedeerhunter 07:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I very, very sure this minigun is very heavy to move for sure. Blaziken8942 12:57, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Still,even tough Microgun is lighter than Minigun,no one could carry it anyway.The recoil would be too hard to handle,even for a very strong soldier.And again,lighter than Minigun does not mean not heavy.All components weigh about 40 kg total.For comparison,Javelin with all components weighs more than 20 kg and it usually needs at least two people to operate. 20:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC) the microgun weaighs 4X less (it can be carried), can carry 2.5X more ammo, and has a lower rate of fire (2,000 vs 4,000). also the 5.56 has minimal recoil compared to the 7.62nato (i have fired bolth rounds in real life)Thedeerhunter 05:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Cry some mooooorrrreee! 18:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) NOM NOM NOM NO-BOINK! OH MOTHER OF LAWD NO- Oh god. We are offically effed. you'll live. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) does anyone know if this is a care package sort of thing like the grim reaper? It is. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 12:38, September 3, 2010 (UTC) it wuyks asa taktikkal nuke an wen u shute it it blos up da mapp. Capt MacTavish 12:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ....how about you buy a new keyboard? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 13:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Finally, I can go around saying "Who send all these babies to fight?" without having to use the RPD as a mock Gatling gun.-- 03:39, September 5, 2010 (UTC) zombies tf2 style could you even imagine this on nazi zombies what would you do when you pull it out of the box haha that would be cool youd kill them all ! :)) :Sign your posts with ~~~~. YuriKaslov 01:34, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, if that gun is not in the 4 nazi zombie maps in black ops included with the hardened and prestige.... raaaaaaaage Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:31, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Looks like you got your wishes, guys. A little late, but. 09:21, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Combat Arms Does this new gun make anyone think of combat arms? nlmgr 21:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) No. It makes me think of the GAU-19, barring it being .50. It could be 5.56, I thought there was a prototype for some failed man portable mini-cannon :P TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:13, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Methinks it is a Alien rip-off. nlmgr 21:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I dunno, miniguns are pretty generic when it comes to FPS games. Halo has miniguns, Unreal/Unreal tournament has miniguns, and so on and so forth, COD 4/MW2/probably some DS games 'll have miniguns too.... I was always sure they'd make a man portable one someday TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:19, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Combat Arms is a pretty dumb COD wannabe IMO. Donuthead7310 05:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :A portable Minigun was experimented and trialled in the late 60's to early 70's as a Man Portable Minigun, however it failed the tests due to weight and recoil issues as well as supplying an individual soldier with about $25,000 dollars worth of equipment. The XM214 was used as it was considered the "lightest" minigun next to the M134 which was in 7,62x51mm but the XM214 was available in 5,56x45mm (same round as the M4 or M16). However it was limited to 4,000 RPM (sometimes put on a lower setting for ammo conservation) and only certain soldiers with the right size, weight, strength and endurance could use it. This was because the weapon itself weighed 30lbs, plus 1000 rounds of 5,56mm ammo was 35lbs AND the portable battery pack used to power the weapon was 7lbs totalling to about 72lbs not including things like Body Armour or if the Soldier used a Sidearm as well which could easily tote to about 100lbs or more depending on the amount of equipment the Soldier was issued. And the reason for only 1000 rounds per pack was because that's all it could fire before the battery went dead so ideally using it as a Care Package Power weapon makes much more sense in my opinion as once those 1000 rounds are gone the gun becomes useless as it won't have any power to use it again Draco122 12:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Eek I thought Treyarch were taking steps to avoid ''OP crap, not ''promote ''it... Sgt. S.S. 17:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's one of many possible rewards from getting 4 kills, having Care Package occupy one of your reward slots, throwing a smoke grenade, waiting for a box to fall, and picking it up. I'm not overly concerned. Imrlybord7 17:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::and there's also the possibility they'll get a (possibly) crappy killstreak or that 4-shot rocketlauncher. I hardly think it'll be that awful. Lots of fun in private matches if you could give everyone that weapon though. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::But what about when someone ''does ''get hold of it? That's my concern. Sgt. S.S. 19:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::....you shoot him? TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:51, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Shoot him. Right. I'll try taking on a guy with a high-caliber Chuck Norris-style minigun thing. That'll do it. Sgt. S.S. 20:16, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::He has a 2-3 seconds spin up time. He won't be able to aim down sight. It can't possibly be one hit kill, that'd be insane. Basically, this gives you time to aim down a sniper scope at close range and shoot the poor sod -- more than once, most likely, before he can spool it up. If he's already shooting, and you didn't know about it before, he's probably shooting at something else. Honestly, I'd feel more threatened if someone was aiming an m4a1 at me than a portable minigun. (in COD, of course) TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, it would likely slow you down as well, seeing as how big the thing is though I'm sure. Still I'll enjoy mowing people down with this baby, I'm sure it will become somewhat of an ambush weapon rather than a direct fire weapon. Draco122 06:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :If it actually comes in care packages, then don't worry, everyone. Treyarch must have (unfortunately) reduced its frequency to a very low value, in order to keep online matches balanced. Anyways... Ramirez! Get the minigun and destroy the world! Potatochief 17:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :to get rid of anygun shoot them put it on your back than die 01:33, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :and TNT Lordofthelargepants you would be screwed in real ife if someone pointed a minigun and you had a gun as shiity as the m4a1 01:33, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::'( ^ - 06:55, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :: ::How about hardcore modes? It surely wont be a one-hit-kill in core gamemodes, but if this thing doesn't get dialed down I can see many complaints coming from those of us who play hardcore modes. Shaniqua69 01:27, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :: :: I got this gun in hardcore mode today, and I say don't worry. 1) The spin up time means you're basically toast if the enemy sees you and you're not firing, 2) You can't see the heat meter + ammo counter (= you've no idea how much longer you've got), and 3) You have to be an extraordinary hipfire veteran to hit anything with it, seeing as it's unable to ADS. And there's also the reduced mobility. In short, not to worry - I got 2 kills before dying, and even though it was my first time using it in any mode, it's by far not the most deadly KS award out there, especially due to the nature of obtaining it. 09:59, November 15, 2010 (UTC)In truth, this weapon is actually "difficult" to use, One, you have to be lucky enough to get one from a package. Two, you have no form of aiming system, just a rev-up, hence you have to blind-fire around the corner as you pass it, or line up your targets quick enough so that they don't get a shot into you. Three, any skilled player could take a DM user down, just ambush them. OR you could always use the grenade launchers or other forms of ballistic explosive weapons to take them down. Although, there's nothing much like running around a corner and gunning people down while shouting "Cry some More!" Alpha-125 22:10, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Agreed, i hate this gun in any mode. always gets me killed. Far to akward to be OP, and in no modes is it possible to just mow down a whole team. I hardline- change it when i get it Shaniqua69 12:42, November 19, 2010 (UTC) WHO SEND ALL DESE BABIES TO FIGHT?!?! You are so small!!! Its funny to me!!!1! Hidan Santai 03:15, October 20, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean?? Going around and calling people small and thinking it's funny is not cool. See CoD:UTP before you spam stupid things like this. 04:05, October 20, 2010 (UTC) /Facepalm 16:07, October 30, 2010 (UTC) it’s a reference to team fortress 2. Thedeerhunter 06:03, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Pardon me, but i was implying a reference to Team Forteress 2. My appologies for breaking any wiki policies. Sprinting I dont know who put in that you cant sprint, but its not true. If you hold down your sprint key while sninning up the gun, you can move at a pretty decent speed with this weapon, and can fire it with out stopping as well. KNDReaper 12:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Off topic but funny I was playing Vorkuta and I got the Death Machine, I thought it'd be funny to add the Trolololol song and it fits perfectly! It's unfitting music but... IT'S RUSSIAN! 23:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Cool story, bro. Sgt. S.S. 18:22, December 27, 2010 Funny ass chuck norris gun GENUIS!!!! Army Of Two Looks a bit like the M134 in Army of Two! Any one notice the simularites ? I just realised what this thing remindds me of. It's similar to the HVAP Wraith in ''Resistance 2 (you can ADS with the Wraith, though). Sgt. S.S. 20:43, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Does death machine benifit from double tapp 01:14, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Should I add this? In zombies, Five or Ascension, when you have a Death Machine you can't revive people. Is it Trivia or just a glitch. EpiKc 00:24, April 8, 2011 (UTC)EpiKc Achiveing it.. I just wondered, after playing so much zombies during psn being down, it seems to me that the death machine is more rare on the map "five" than on maps like ascension. Does any one else notice this? Saber501 19:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) For me its roughly the same on every map, but seems to appear more when i play solo... Ghillieinthemist123 19:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Death Machine PaP'ed Has anyone ever attempted to get a Death Machine power-up in BO1, and attempted to Pack-A-Punch it? It was not intended to happen, obviously, so I wonder if: 1. It would LET you PaP it. 2. If it did, what would happen? I just wondered, but it would be amazing if it ended up letting you use the Meat Grinder on, say, Ascension. Not holding my breath though. KILL THE ZOMBIES. (talk) 20:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC)ZombieDestroyer115, AKA ZycroNeXuS